Equipo ocho
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Serie de drabbles. D6: Y verdaderamente, desea su felicidad más que nada en el mundo.
1. Capítulo 1: Kiba

**Declaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, sería un harem de Hinata, y ya.

 **Resumen:** Kiba es un Inuzuka, y los Inuzuka protegen a los suyos.

 **Palabras: 213  
**

 **Información:** Esta serie de drabbles lo escribí porque es mi cumpleaños, y mis dos mejores amigos son unos hijos de su madre que me hicieron llorar con sus regalos. Y pensé dedicarles algo, y qué mejor que con el Team de Naruto al que más nos parecemos.

* * *

 **Manada**

Kiba no suele darle muchas vueltas a las cosas. Para él todo es muy sencillo, es blanco o es negro. Y ya. Fin del asunto. No hay más colores. Así de simple.

Porque los Inuzuka son así, simples, como ellos solos. Gritan, ríen, lloran, corren, juegan, saltan, entrenan. Escandalosos como pocos y fieles como ninguno.

Dicen lo que piensan, siguen lo que creen, se apasionan y experimentan todo lo que puedan sin temor alguno. Porque confían en sí mismos y en su manada, que los protegerá.

Kiba sabe que si se deprime, Hinata dará todo de sí para animarle. Que si falla, Shino estará ahí para corregirle. Que si cae, dos manos se extenderán hacia él y lo levantarán, aunque él no quiera.

También sabe que él no los eligió, y que de haber sido su elección, no habrían sido ellos −Venga, no lo culpen. ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría de equipo ninja a un pequeña niña temerosa del mundo y a un raro que se cubre entero porque comparte su cuerpo con insectos?− pero que tampoco los cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Son su manada, ahora y siempre. Y los protegerá, como ellos lo protegen a él y a Akamaru.

Porque es un Inuzuka, y los Inuzuka protegen a los suyos.

* * *

 **N/A: Drabbles, porque es mi segundo día de cumpleaños y anoche no pegué el ojo ni un segundo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Hinata

**Declaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, sería un harem de Hinata, y ya.

 **Resumen:** Hinata es una Hyuga y los Hyuga lo ven todo.

 **Información:** Habrá uno de cada uno relacionado con sus clanes, y luego de ellos como equipo y tal.

* * *

 **Ver**

Hinata sabe muchas cosas, y no es que ella sea una chismosa que se la pasa detrás de los postes de luz observándolos a todos y tal –Quizás sí, pero solo con Naruto, y cuando tenía tiempo libre o se sentía decaída, nada más–, sino que posee un par de ojos privilegiados que le hacen inevitable no enterarse hasta del más mínimo detalle de su alrededor.

Como cuando se graduó de la academia. La pusieron en el equipo ocho con el chico Inuzuka del perrito blanco bonito y el chico Aburame de las gafas oscuras, y vio, casi inmediatamente, lo abismalmente diferentes que eran.

También, claro, vio la amabilidad en ellos y sus deseos de ser los mejores, juntos. Porque eran un equipo. Eran su equipo.

También vio las intenciones de Kiba –el nombre del chico Inuzuka–, cada vez, antes de que la tomara de la cintura –demasiado confianzudo, demasiado él mismo– y le diera vueltas y vueltas en el aire, por haber hecho algo bien, o sencillamente porque estaba feliz. Eso nunca lo supo descifrar, pero sí lo vio. Kiba nunca necesitó una excusa para tocarla y hacerla reír.

También vio la seguridad y camaradería que Shino, el chico Aburame, desbordaba a su alrededor. Siempre con alguna palabra de aliento bien escondida en una masa de información y una revuelta de cabello como si fuese un cachorrito.

Ella vio cada momento, y lo atesoró dentro de su corazón. Porque es una Hyuga, y los Hyuga lo ven todo.

Pero, sigue siendo Hinata. Y ella no es capaz de ver cómo frente a sus narices dos corazones puros laten por ella.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ah, Hinata me produce shippearla con todo el mundo. Kiba y Shino como primeros. Ah, sé que apenas nombre a Akamaru y a Kurenai, no se preocupen. Para mí son partes fundamentales del equipo. No los he olvidado. Tienen su propio drabble enteramente de ellos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Shino

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, el equipo ocho tendría más protagonismo.

 **Resumen:** Shino es un Aburame y los Aburame son ignorados.

 **Palabras** : 248

 **Información** : Jamás pensé que les gustarían estas cosotas de trecientas palabras (a lo mucho), y como a varios nos gusta Shino, aquí tienen.

* * *

 **Ignorados**

Shino es la clase de persona que pasa desapercibido esté en el lugar que esté. Portando gafas oscuras, rostro cubierto y hablando solo lo necesario para hacerse entender, venga, con esas características no puede pedir más atención de la que tiene. –Pero, a nadie le gusta ser ignorado.

Algunas personas, incluso, olvidan su existencia y omiten su presencia. Haciéndole pasar un muy mal rato –que su rostro oculto tras tanta ropa no deja ver, vamos, sigue siendo un Aburame, después de todo— y explicar una y otra vez lo útil y buen ninja que es. Y lo mucho que le duele ser olvidado.

Aunque, a veces, claro, no le hace falta explicarse, porque Kiba se le adelanta y le recuerda –mediante gritos insultos y golpes al "bastardo hijo de puta" que osó ignorarlo, que él está ahí. _Que él lo p_ _rotege._ – su presencia indispensable.

O Hinata –la tímida y dócil Hinata–, quien no es capaz de alzar la voz a su favor, pero está ahí. Se para a su lado. Le da un apretón en el hombro. Sonríe en su dirección. Tira ligeramente la manga de su chaqueta al nivel del codo. Mira a sus ojos. Tartamudea un comentario en su dirección. Y le recuerda que está allí, confiando en él, que no es desechable ni invisible. – _Que ella lo ve._ –

Porque Shino es un Aburame, y los Aburame son ignorados.

Pero, de todas formas, él es parte del equipo ocho. Y ellos jamás lo dejarán de lado.

* * *

 **N/A:** No se parece en nada al boceto que tenía en mi cabeza al empezar a escribir. Pero, bueeee. Se hace lo que se puede.


	4. Capítulo 4: KibaHina

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Se les daría relevancia a más personajes.

Resumen: Para Kiba Hinata siemsiempre ha sido su propia muñequita de porcelana.

Palabras: 461

Información: Drabble nacido de la frase "Kiba nunca necesitó una excusa para tocar a Hinata".

* * *

 **Gustar**

Para Kiba, Hinata siempre ha sido su propia muñequita de porcelana con la que jugar. La aprecia con todo su corazón y le gusta mirarla existir, tan distinta a las demás. Su apariencia tan frágil y delicada, y al mismo tiempo tan dura y decidida. Sus mejillas que se sonrojan y su voz suave que tiembla cuando está nerviosa. Su olor a lluvia recién derramada y tierra mojada. Su dulce sonrisa de primavera y sus ojos brillante de curiosidad.

Le gusta cuidarla y protegerla. Llevarla a casa cuando terminan una misión y sacudirle el cabello a la hora de despedirse. Levantarla del suelo como si de una pluma se tratase y subirla a sus hombros para luego dar vueltas y vueltas, y reír como niños hasta terminar revolcándose en el césped en una interminable guerra de suspiros risueños.

Le gusta animarla cuando está triste. Subirla al lomo de Akamaru y llevarla a recorrer los campos de entrenamiento, que el viento le revuelva el cabello y la adrenalina la haga olvidar la desdicha. Atacarla con todas sus fuerzas a la hora de entrenar, porque confía en ella y en sus capacidades, y al mismo tiempo desviar un poco la trayectoria para que no le llegue de lleno el ataque, por temor a dañarla, aunque ella siempre se de cuenta y él solo pueda fingir un error de cálculo.

Le gusta visitarla durante sus entrenamientos nocturnos en la cascada, llevarle rollos de canela y dejárselos en la roca justo al lado de su ropa antes alejarse de allí evitando verla en ese momento tan íntimo. Porque en ese instante, ella ha hecho más que desnudar su cuerpo para fortalecer sus técnicas de combate, ella desnuda su alma bajo la luna, y su sudor, sus lagrimas y su ser se funden con el agua en aquella hipnótica danza.

No le gusta que esté enamorada de un idiota que solo la hace sufrir. Lo golpea en su mente y gruñe levemente cuando la ve perder toda su confianza ante un desaire accidental del rubio. Ella merece ser admirada y querida, alguien que la aprecie con todas sus cualidades y defectos, alguien que le de confianza y la haga sentir amada.

Shino lo mira como si fuese idiota cuando se molesta con Hinata luego de que ella se lastimara por salvar a Naruto y niega con la cabeza dejándolo ser. Porque no está molesto con ella, no puede estarlo, ella dio todo de sí por lo que creía. Está molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de hacerlo también, de proteger lo que más ama.

Porque lo que menos le gusta a Kiba, es que Hinata no se de cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos y de cómo daría la vida por ocupar el lugar de Naruto en su corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Qué decir. Está idea la tengo desde el drabble de Hinata. Sé que dije que seguían Kurenai y Akamaru. Pero, Hinata puede conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5: KibaHina RETO FORO

**Declaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. Sería más pink.

 **Resumen** : Un cumpleaños que vale la pena recordar.

 **Palabras** : 495

 **Información** : Es un intento del reto exprés del foro El Abrevadero. KIBAHINA RULEA. AU.

 **Reto:** Escribe sobre el cumpleaños de tu personaje favorito.

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

Para Hinata, su cumpleaños es el día más triste del año. Teme cuando el calendario se pone en diciembre y ve todo lugar adornado en rojo y verde para navidad, porque sabe que se acerca esa fatídica fecha, y no quiere siquiera pensarla. Pide el día en el trabajo, apaga el celular y se concentra en dejar su departamento reluciente al punto de que puede ver su reflejo en el azulejo y de ese modo distraerse. Anhela con todas sus fuerzas que las horas avancen rápidamente y que llegue el día siguiente, así tenga que autoengañarse adelantando el reloj de pared para sentir que ya se encuentra libre.

El primer cumpleaños que recuerda, es el numero cinco. En ese entonces, no entendía mucho del mundo, ni porqué no podía ver a su tío Hizashi, solo sabía que algo le había pasado después de protegerla de aquel automóvil que casi la atropella al cruzar en busca de su pelota perdida. Ella necesitaba agradecerle, después de toda la había salvado. Cuando su padre dijo que se había ido y jamás volvería, y vio las lágrimas de su primo Neji comenzar a derramarse, entendió que ya no tendría un feliz cumpleaños.

También recuerda a los diez, cuando su madre con sus últimas fuerzas le acarició la cabeza pidiéndole que sonriera, que no debía estar triste, que ella la amaba con todo su corazón y deseaba verla sonreír el último cumpleaños que pasarían juntas. Que fuese valiente como su padre y gentil como su madre, y que apoyase a su hermana con todo lo que pudiera. Luego, las imágenes se vuelven borrosas en su cabeza. Ve doctores corriendo, gritos por todos lados y a su padre sacándola de allí a las fuerzas.

Y cómo olvidar a los diecisiete, cuando el chico del que estuvo enamorada toda su infancia y adolescencia, el que finalmente la hizo sentir que merecía algo más que sufrimiento, llegó completamente animado a contarle que se iba a casar con el amor de su vida y que se iría lejos a seguir sus estudios. Olvidándose completamente de su confesión de hace unos meses y su apoyo constante. Rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

Sí. Es el peor día para ella.

Las lágrimas no dejan de rodar por sus mejillas y los hipidos no la dejan pronunciar palabra alguna. Se cubre la boca con una mano mientras con la otra intenta inútilmente secar sus sonrojados pómulos como una niña pequeña. El chico frente a ella la mira expectante

—Y-yo-... —asiente una vez con la cabeza dándole énfasis a sus palabras y una pequeña risa surge desde lo más profundo de su garganta—...acepto.

Kiba se levanta con la sonrisa más hermosa que ha tenido en su vida, le coloca el anillo en la mano y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te amo—dice mientras le toma el rostro y la besa una y otra vez—, te amo.

Finalmente, un cumpleaños que vale la pena recordar.

* * *

 **N/A:** No si, la que vive al límite de las palabras. Inspirado en IPU propose ver. de Wanna One.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Shino es pro KibaHina?

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Sería más pink.

Resumen: Y verdaderamente, desea su felicidad más que nada en el mundo.

Palabras: 373

Información: No sé de dónde rayos salió. Empezó siendo sobre Shino y terminó en un KibaHina. :v

* * *

 **Felicidad**

Shino es inteligente, muy inteligente. No es un prodigio como Shikamaru, ni un genio como Neji, pero eso no le quita el sueño por las noches ni nada parecido. Él sabe que cada quien va a su ritmo y que nada evitará que cumpla su destino.

También es muy observador, incluso más que Hinata -quien ha vivido toda su vida desde un segundo plano y siente que no puede hacer más nada que observa a lo lejos como todo el mundo avanza y ella se queda estancada-, porque él razona y comprende situaciones que la pequeña Hyuga nunca podría llegar a imaginar.

Como las miradas perdidas, esas llenas de dulzura y amor, que Kiba le lanza a Hinata cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo. Esas miradas que expresan más que mil palabras y que solo demuestran lo mucho que anhela que sean devueltas, aunque sean con mucha menos intensidad y sentimiento.

O las sonrisas sinceras, llenas de alegría y confianza, esas que Hinata, quizás sin darse cuenta, esboza solamente cuando Kiba le revuelve el cabello o le hace un halago juguetón. Cuando la alza en brazos y pone sobre sus hombros, y giran y ríen, y bromean como niños chiquitos, sin importar el lugar, sin importar el momento, sin importar nada más que ellos dos y su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Las inseguridades de uno que se mezclan con las del otro y se rompen en mil pedazos con solo sentir que se tienen mutuamente para apoyarse. Claro que también lo tienen a él, y lo saben y lo aprecian por eso, aunque muchas veces parecieran ignorarlo.

Sin embargo, es algo que realmente no le incomoda ni hiere. Porque los sentimientos que sus queridos camaradas comparten, casi sin percatarse, es algo que muchos desearían tener, algo de dos que les envidia hasta cierto punto, pero que lo hace increíblemente dichoso.

Porque se aman. Aunque sus mentes les jueguen en contra y les digan otra cosa. Aunque haya una luz más brillante o más hermosa, él sabe que ellos no serán felices si no es juntos. Y verdaderamente, desea su felicidad más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

 **N/A** : No sé nada.


End file.
